


Kidnapped- Pidge and Tied to a Chair

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Series: Bad Things Happen [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I suppose it's not super duper violent but Pidge does get beat up, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, i suppose? i mean he doesn't have a great time in this one either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: What would happen if Shiro had taken a prisoner at the end of season 6? Probably not this, but I had fun writing it! This was a request.





	Kidnapped- Pidge and Tied to a Chair

_‘What an odd dream,’_ Pidge thought as she woke up. No, odd was the wrong word. Upsetting? Disturbing? What was a word that could capture the sting of betrayal, the anxiety of an incredibly precarious situation, and the pain of having to fight someone you cared about? Surely there was a word out there that fit that definition.

One eye cracked open then slipped right back shut, and she wasn’t surprised to see it was still dark. She was grateful for that- the way her head was pounding, any light would’ve been practically unbearable. It had been a long time since she’d woken up with a headache this bad. What had happened the night before? Had she and Lance gotten into another drinking contest? That would certainly explain why she was having such a hard time forming a complete thought. They always underestimated how strong nunvill was. With a soft moan, she tried to reach up and rub her forehead. 

And found she couldn’t move her arms. 

That wasn’t good. 

Pidge’s heart raced, and her eyes flew open. It was still dark, but she thought she could see a bit of light coming through a small crack in front of her. She tried looking around, but had to stop when the pain in her head flared. What was going on? She tried to open her mouth to call out, but realized that something was tied around her mouth to make that impossible. How hadn’t she noticed that before? 

That definitely wasn’t good. 

Where the heck was she? This couldn’t be the Castle. It lacked the constant hum that she had grown so used to. And it sure as hell wasn’t Green. Her Lion wouldn’t let her freak out this long. So she had to run on the assumption that she had been captured. And judging by her ever-increasing headache, she had been hit in the head. 

There wasn’t a single good thing about this. 

The constant stream of unanswered questions was going to drive her mad if she didn’t get some answers. _‘Priorities. I need to figure out where I am, and how much danger I’m in. I need to figure out where the others are. I need... shit. I need to know how bad my head is hurt.’_

It would be hard to fight in her current condition. Did she even have her bayard? How vulnerable would she be once she got free? Getting free should probably be on her list of priorities too, now that she thought about it. 

Fuck. _‘Stop thinking too hard. It’s not helping. I need to focus on one thing at a time. I don’t like how hard that is to do right now, usually focusing isn’t a problem for me.’_ Oh boy, she was in trouble. Against her better judgement- which apparently had totally forsaken her- she started to panic. _‘No! Get free, find out where I am, find the others. Get free, find out where I am, find the others. Get free, find out where I am, find the others.’_

She chanted that mantra in her head until her breathing leveled out and she could feel her head clearing. As she calmed down, bits of her memory started to return. 

Keith had returned with his mother and a wolf. 

Lotor had turned out to be almost as much of an ass as his father. 

Shiro had betrayed them. 

Terrifying. That was the word she’d been looking for. How could Shiro have turned against them? She remembered fighting him- had he kidnapped her? Would Shiro really do that? If he was capable of betraying his team, then she supposed he was more than capable of knocking her out and stealing her. Why would he do that though? He had to have some sort of plan for her. Finding Shiro just took priority over finding the others. If she could get to him, maybe she could- she had no idea what she could do. 

But that was something to worry about later. For now, she did her best to catalog what she could. Apparently Shiro had been very thorough in tying her up. Her arms and legs were both bound to the arm rests and legs of the chair. It felt like there might’ve been something wrapped around her middle as well, but her head was unbound (aside from the gag). She slowly looked around. Her head still hurt, but as long as she didn’t make any sudden movements, it would be fine. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the dark and she could start making things out. The very first thing she noticed was the door right in front of her. Good. An escape route. 

When she looked down, she saw that she had been stripped of her armor- so there was a very small chance that she would be able to get to her bayard. Not so good. Her small blade could have been very useful to get free from the chair. 

_‘If I can get my mouth free, maybe I can bite through one of the ties of my wrist,’_ she thought briefly before throwing out the idea. She wasn’t sure that the lines around her middle would allow her to bend over that far. So no bayard, no chance of biting. If she could twist her hands, then maybe- nope, they were pretty well stuck in place. Damn Shiro. He knew her too well to leave any means of escape that she could normally figure out. 

Normally. That might be it. Shiro has taken precautions specifically for _her_. She’d need to think of what one of the other Paladins would do to get out. 

Keith would probably just use his freakish Galra-strength to tear himself out. Not helpful for her. She was strong, but not as strong as Keith. 

Hunk would try and convince a guard that he had to use the bathroom or something, then make a break for it. But there were no guards that she could see. 

Allura would do some crazy Altean alchemy trick to free herself. But Pidge didn’t have any of her magic capabilities. 

Lance would probably try and break the chair. 

There it was. Pidge would break the chair.

She’d have to do it on the first try. If she didn’t succeed, she would be stuck on the ground and infinitely more uncomfortable. But what choice did she have? This was the only way she could think of for now. She just needed to break one arm, that’s what she kept telling herself. If she could just get one arm free, then she could undo everything else with that arm. 

Steeling herself, Pidge started rocking left and right to try and gain momentum. She was actually very proud of herself for how well she was handling her head injury. While each move made her lightheaded and slightly nauseous, she kept going. When she finally felt ready, she braced for impact and threw herself to her righthand side. 

It didn’t work. Stupid Lance. She was just left uncomfortably on her side, groaning. Damn it, she needed her bayard. That would’ve been her biggest hope. The longer she was laying down, the more frustrated she got. She needed something sharp. Keith was smart and kept a blade hidden on his body. Why didn’t she do that? If she got out of this then she walked have to start doing that. Apparently she relied too much on her freakin’ bayard-

Suddenly she heard a familiar sound, and felt the weight of her small weapon in her hand. Rather than waste time wondering how the fuck that happened, Pidge decided to take action. She took deep breath and craned her wrist to aim her bayard at her other arm. This was by far the stupidest thing she’d done to escape somewhere. If her aim was off even a little, she risked cutting off her hand entirely. It needed to be the perfect shot to just graze her bindings enough for her to break free. She only needed one arm free to get out. 

She could do this. One more deep breath. Pidge had to bite her cheek to keep from screeching. 

Shoot. 

The feeling of the small blade grazing her skin made her jump. But it worked. Her left hand was free. 

_‘Yes!’_ Pidge didn’t hesitate. She snatched up her bayard with her loose hand and cut through the rest of her bindings. Step one: done. 

She needed to figure out exactly where she was, and where Shiro was at. Her initial thought was that she was in one of the Castle’s escape pods. But those were small, and she would’ve been able to see other living beings if she was in one. She must be on a different ship. Cautiously, Pidge walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it. 

She heard nothing. After a minute, she went for the handle- and was surprised to find it unlocked. That made her pause. What if it was a trap? There could be a dozen armed guards out there waiting for her. Granted, that number would probably be closer to two at most. But they didn’t know she had her bayard, and she had become a skilled fighter in her time as a Paladin. 

So she opened the door and looked out. No one. 

This didn’t look like the inside of a Galra ship. It didn’t look like any ship she’d ever been in. Where _was_ she? This whole thing was just so confusing. 

Her head hurt. 

Well aware that she had no armor on, Pidge kept to the shadows as best she could, her bayard held aloft. She was too vulnerable to actually fight like this. Stealth was her best option for now. Of course, there was no telling how long that would be an option, she realized as she faced a large, round, empty room. _Where the fuck was she?!_

When she found Shiro, she was going to give him the biggest bitch-out the universe had ever seen. People from planets in every corner of the whole fucking universe were going to hear her. 

She tried her best to keep to stay close to the wall as she walked around, glancing down hallways until she found one with a light at the end. Light usually meant people. People usually meant answers. Although it was probably unlikely, she hoped it would be Shiro, and he would be back to normal. Okay, not just unlikely, it was impossible. If Shiro was himself, she would either be hearing shouting right now, or she wouldn’t have woken up tied to a chair. Since neither of those things had happened, she had to assume that she was still facing asshole Shiro. 

Her assumption was proved correct when she peeled into the room and saw a totally calm Shiro seated in a pilot’s chair steering the ship to who-the-fuck knows where. Unfortunately, the door squeaked. A ship, capable of traveling through the immense vacuum of outer space, and the fucking door squeaks? 

_‘So much for the element of surprise,’_ Pidge thought as Shiro spun around to find her in the doorway. He didn’t look pleased to see her, but he also didn’t look very surprised, and for that she was flattered. 

“So. What’s going on?” she asked flatly. 

“How’s your head?” Shiro returned, not answering her question. 

Pidge’s hand instinctively went up to touch the bump that had formed and grimaced. “Hurts like a bitch. Why’d you hit me anyway? I thought you liked me.”

“Liked you? You’re a bratty little know-it-all.”

Ouch. That stung. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she’d always thought that she was secretly Shiro’s favorite. “Well then, why did you decide to take me? You know I’m just as dangerous as anyone else.”

Shiro smiled at that. “I’d say you’re more dangerous than the others, Katie. I remember you beating us all at the Sphinx, and your little files on our weaknesses. But I took you as a bargaining chip. They’ve all got soft spots for you. None of them are going to risk their poor little Green Paladin getting hurt.”

“Normally you wouldn’t either. What changed?” He shrugged, and Pidge wanted to scream. What was she supposed to do with that? What could she say to reach him? “Shiro, please, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”

He said nothing. 

She didn’t want to fight him again. But judging by the way he was moving towards her, she was going to have to. She crouched down low in a defensive position, and tried not to flinch when his Galra arm lit up. This wouldn’t be pretty. All she had was her bayard, and her knowledge of Shiro. No armor, no gauntlets (maybe she relied a bit too much on those too), nothing. And her head fucking hurt. This wasn’t the Shiro she’d fought along side. She didn’t know how this Shiro fought, and that gave him the edge he needed to get her pinned to a wall with his human hand sooner than she’d have liked. 

“Shiro, why?” Pidge’s eyes were wide and distraught. “How could you do this to us?”

For a moment, Shiro stopped and she wondered if it was pity in his eyes. It had better not be. He was putting her through this, and now he had the _balls_ to _pity_ her? Unacceptable. “I don’t expect you to understand, Katie.”

Crap, she didn’t want to cry. But he called her Katie. Only her family ever did that. Shiro was her family, and he had betrayed her. He was family, and he had her pressed against a wall with his purple buzzing arm ready to give her the bitch-slap of a lifetime. So she cried. She cried until he released his grip and let her slide to the ground in front of him. Now wasn’t a good time for this. She needed to get ahold of herself. 

She needed to do what she was good at- compartmentalize and push down her feelings. Now on the floor, and looking right at his legs, Pidge came up with a new (shitty) plan. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let out another fake sob to try and sell it. As soon as it looked like his demeanor relaxed, she whipped her bayard around and shot it around his legs. He hadn’t even noticed she’d moved before she shot a wave of electricity into him (she couldn’t bring herself to use the blade and risk a more serious injury) to drop him to the ground. It worked, and she took her chance to scrambled to her feet and make a break for it. 

She was stopped all too soon though when a hand grabbed her ankle and jerked her leg out from under her. 

_“Fuck!”_ Pidge yelped as she struck her head again against the ground and everything went black for a moment. Her sight returned fast enough though, just in time for her to place a hard kick to Shiro’s chin when he tried to grab her. 

Now it was an all out struggle that Pidge had no hope of winning. Shiro was too close for her to make any sort of plan, and he was too big for her to beat in a fair fight. But that didn’t stop her from trying. She used her fists, feet, teeth, nails, everything she could to get away from him. He managed to get in two more solid hits to her head, hard enough to stop her struggling so he could get a firm grip in her hair. _‘That’s really not good,’_ she thought dumbly. _‘I probably hurt my brain.’_

He held her at arms length away, and they were both bloody and bruised. It was then that a video transmission appeared up on the main screen. It was the Castle. 

“Shiro! _Pidge!_ ” Keith looked alarmed, and his expression was mirrored on everyone else’s faces. “What’s going on? Let her go!”

“Sorry. I can’t do that Keith. You guys just stay away though, and she’ll be fine.”

“It doesn’t look like she’s fine,” Lance said with a scowl. 

Shiro looked down at her then shrugged again. “That’s her own fault.”

“Shiro, man, just tell us where you’re at, and we’ll come get you, okay?” Hunk pleaded. “Please, we can get this sorted out.”

“You guys are wasting your time-“

“Where are you guys at?” Pidge called over Shiro, surprising everyone. She winced when he glared and shook her head roughly. 

“We haven’t moved, Pidge,” Allura answered quickly. “The Castle has been powered down, we can’t go anywhere.”

Luckily her head was just clear enough for her to register what Allura had said. She knew where she had to go. Now she just needed to get away from Shiro. In a last-ditch effort to break away, Pidge reached up, dug her nails into the arm that was holding her, and tore down the length of his forearm. She shuddered as she felt the skin rip beneath her fingernails, but it worked. Shiro released her, and she immediately stumbled out of his arm’s reach. But she couldn’t stop. 

“I-I’ll be there soon,” Pidge managed to spit out with a glance towards the screen. She didn’t take the time to really look at them, so she didn’t see just how panicked they all were. 

Then she was running. 

Is it was speed that she needed now. The speed to leave the room and find where the escape pods were. Surely they had escape pods on this ship. She didn’t want to think about what might happen if there wasn’t any. She would have to lose Shiro, double back to the control room, and hack into the system herself. Actually, that had been her first brief idea, but she wasn’t sure that she could find a way to keep Shiro busy long enough to accomplish that. An escape pod seemed a bit more direct. 

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring her headache and the random bouts of dizziness that kept popping up. _‘This’ll be it,’_ she kept thinking to herself at every corner she turned. _‘The pods are gonna be right in front of me.’_

Her knees nearly collapsed when she finally found them. She couldn’t. Not yet. She was just powering on the small ship when she realized she was still missing her armor. But when she heard pounding on the door into the emergency room she was in (thank god she had taken a minute to close the airlock), she realized going back wasn’t an option. There was no telling what this Shiro would do to her if he caught her again. 

Armor could be replaced. She couldn’t. 

So she quickly set out. It all felt very anticlimactic. The sudden stillness of space didn’t match up with her heart that felt like it was going to bust right out of her chest. The steady hum of the ship didn’t make sense with her aching body. A wave of exhaustion crashed over her, and a small voice in the back of her head suggested just going home to Earth. Spend whatever time they had left with her mother and father. 

But she didn’t stand a chance of reaching Earth in this thing. She needed to return to the Castle, if nothing else just to get to her Lion. Man, she missed Green’s speed. The safety she felt when she was with her. 

Wait. Safety. 

Was Shiro following her? There was no way her little pod would be able to outrun him- a quick look around revealed that there was nothing. Pidge didn’t know if she liked that any better. Where had he gone? And why had he left her? There were still so many unanswered questions, pounding in her skull. She groaned and leaned forward to place her head between her knees. It didn’t help. 

If anything, the sudden silence only made her notice the pain even more. As more time went on, Pidge was starting to doubt that she would even be able to make it back to the Castle. How fast was she traveling? And how far was it?

Questions, questions, questions. So many questions. 

She was getting tired of the questions. 

She was getting tired of everything. She was flying though, she couldn’t sleep. How long would it take to get there? 

She tried to raise her hands to rub her eyes, but her body didn’t want to move, and she ended up accidentally whacking herself in the eye instead. 

“Ow.”

She blinked. Was-was that the Castle? How long had she been flying? There was no way she was at the Castle of Lions already. Somehow the galaxy positioning system on the board was wrong. She hadn’t been traveling for six Vargas, that wasn’t possible. She was seeing things. But as it grew larger, Pidge felt a familiar tug in her head, taking away some of the hurt. It was Green. What a relief. She could hear the other Paladins shouting her name, felt them lifting her from her seat. She wanted to assure them that she was alright, they all sounded worried. But she was safe now. 

She needed rest, and her eyes were closed. They needed to take the hint and leave her-

Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright with a gasp. Her nostrils and chest were burning, but her brain felt more awake than she could remember feeling for a long time. 

_“What the hell was that?”_ she managed to ask shrilly. 

“Sorry Pidge,” Coran answered, “just a little medicine. We don’t have any pods, and unfortunately we can’t have you falling asleep on us right now. You need to stay awake.”

Oh, she was more than awake now. She couldn’t even imagine sleeping. Unfortunately, whatever Coran has given her didn’t help with her headache. Actually, it felt like it was getting worse. Her hand went up and pressed against her forehead, wincing. “Do you have any pain medication, by any chance?”

“Nothing that can be taken with bubker, I’m afraid.”

“Really? Not even Ibuprofen?”

“What’s that?”

“Ugh. Nevermind. What’s are we doing?”

“Krolia and Romelle are looking around the ship to see if they can find something out of place that might be messing up the Castle’s controls. We need to find Shiro,” Keith answered. “Pidge, do you know where he was last? When you left?”

“The- um, the ship I took should still have the records of the trip in it.” Pidge was rubbing her temples and not looking at anyone. “Coran, are you sure?”

“I’m afraid so, number five.”

“I- I need to go. I need to see Green.” Only Coran looked confused- her fellow Paladins all seemed to understand the need to be with her Lion. She needed that strength. Green was there in the back of her brain- they were close enough for that- but it was nothing compared to the comfort of Green’s presence. She was surprised how fast she was able to move. Must’ve been that bub stuff Coran gave her. In no time at all, she was standing in front of her Lion. And the calm that settled Pidge’s heart was blissful. Her Lion was helping soothe her mind and offered relief of her pain. Everything faded away- Lotor, Shiro, the lifeless Castle- none of it was important now. 

There was nothing more that she could’ve wished for in that moment. 

But it was ruined, as Coran came busting into her hangar. “Pidge! We need you and the Green Lion! _Lotor is back!”_

She just wasn’t going to get a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting close to a bingo on my Bad Things Happen Card! If you want to request something, shoot me a message at http://the-sinnamon-roll-writes.tumblr.com/  
> Requests take priority!


End file.
